One proposed configuration of a vehicle has an engine, a first motor, a planetary gear mechanism that an output shaft of the engine and a rotating shaft of the first motor are connected and an axle of the vehicle is linked, and a second motor linked with the axle of the vehicle and constructed as a synchronous motor generator. The proposed vehicle counters abnormality of an inverter for driving the second motor (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this vehicle, upon occurrence of abnormality that an inverter for driving the second motor connected to front wheels is overheated, output torque from the second motor is decreased and output torque from a third motor connected to rear wheels is increased to prevent the inverter from overheating while outputting a torque demand required for the vehicle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-197717